Gears of war: La lucha por Halo
by hansg543.t442
Summary: Marcus Fénix y el equipo Delta tendrán que enfrentar la amenaza de los Guardians, tras que ellos llegaran a Sera. No solo dependerá de el, sino unirá fuerzas con el Jefe Maestro para poder proteger todo lo que conocemos.
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1 Bienvenido.**

Estaba yendo desde Jacinto, tuve la mala suerte de salir de una reciente misión, que fue una suicida, para que yo fuera reclutado para otro mucho peor.

Era de día, estaba en un raven, por lo que el todo el viaje no me quede dormido. Por lo que me estresaba, no tenia mejor que hacer. Mis armas estaban preparadas y mi munición.

Mis compañeros de alados no eran muy platicadores, es más, ellos sentían incomodidad por mi edad. No podía culparlos, solo tengo 16.

Pero la espera había terminado, en unos cuantos kilómetros. Llegaremos a una ciudad de charol. Lo que entendía que esta ciudad esta rica de imulsión. Un tipo de combustible muy preciado y, que como dato curioso, hubo una guerra por el control de la ilmusión. Nuestro objetivo es asegurar la ciudad, pero hay un detalle importante. Los Locust tenían esa ciudad desde el día E, por lo que tendremos que capturarla a toda costa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ya llegamos la ciudad, mire al soldado

"¿Es esta la ciudad?" Pregunte mientras veía el asedio de la ciudad, cuya altura al que estábamos era impresionante.

"Si, si es esta" El soldado de alado lo confirmo.

Saque mi rifle para poder mirar más detallada la ciudad. Todo era un desastre, Locust por todas partes, calles y edificios destruidos y, explosiones a cada segundo. Se repite lo mismo del Halvo Bay.

"¿Estas nervioso, chico?" Dijo el otro soldado de alado con tono burlón.

No me ofendía ese comentario, es más, estoy feliz por eso. Es lo único agradable que han dicho por todo el viaje.

"¿Yo? Al contrario, me estoy muriendo de cansancio, y estoy preparado." Dije emocionado.

Mis compañeros estuvieron muy complacidos al oír eso.

"Ese es la actitud" respondió el mismo que me hizo la pregunta

"Nos acercamos a la base" interrumpió el piloto.

Vaya, eso fue rápido. Fui rápido y me asome de nuevo para poder ver la base.

Si la pude ver. Se veía que la base estaba bien fortificada por soldados, torretas y minas, en un lugar muy viejo. Lo más probable era de las guerras del péndulo.

Cuando aterrizamos. Todos salimos de prisa, un soldado nos indico a donde ir, era para saber la situación al respecto.

Se poda ver que muchos soldados estaban más que preocupados. Esto cada vez se pone más interesante.

Habíamos logrado llegar a un tipo de reunión, publica para ser exactos. Todos esperaban a alguien, el líder.

Estaba en lo correcto. Se veía al coronel que llegaba con prisa, podía ver que su armadura es de muy alto rango, se notaba que era calvo, veía que tenía un parche en el ojo, tenía un presentimiento que estuvo por tantas batallas que había tenido y se notaba que tenía como alrededor de 50 años.

"¡Atención!" Grito el coronel y todos pusimos atención. Estábamos callados y atentos. "¿Saben por qué están aquí?"

"Por el transporte militar" Dije de broma y todos me dieron la miraba.

Sabía lo que pensaban, _Ay, ese mocoso_ , Pero no me importaba lo que pensaba, Ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de pensamiento.

"Muy Chistoso" Dijo sarcástico el coronel.

"Gracias" Le respondí.

El coronel respiro con tranquilidad y prosiguió.

"Como decía. La razón por la cual que todos nosotros estamos aquí, es por esta razón: Acuerdo con nuestros datos, en esta ciudad hay una gran cantidad de ilmusón, la cual se puede hacer para hacer el misil de masa ligera-"

"¿Señor? Aquí hay una gran cantidad de ilmusión" interrumpió un soldado de guardia Ónix. Lo sabía por su armadura y, que es mujer.

"Explícanos bien, teniente Hendricks" pidió el coronel.

"Sabemos que este lugar esta rica de ilmusión, pero demasiada. Mi punto es que podemos hacer más de uno" dijo hendricks.

"Exacto, teniente"

Antes que se pueda seguir adelante. Un soldado dio un paso adelante, el soldado no tenia uniforme de la COG… cualquier armadura. Pero lo que me llamaba mi atención, era que parte de la cara tenía quemaduras en la cara, bueno no en toda la cara.

"Oye. ¿Cuál es el punto?" pregunto él.

Luego el coronel nos dio una miraba seria. Nosotros igualmente para poder ponerle atención.

"No les voy a mentirles. Estamos en una maldita situación, por lo que será muy obvio, no tomaremos la ciudad. Tendremos que sacar el máximo combustible que podamos en esta base"

Un momento. En esta base hay tanto combustible, se que esta ciudad tiene tanta ilmusión, sería muy obvio que en esta base haya mucho combustible.

"Por lo que nuestro objetivo es proteger la base mientras se transporta el combustible. Por lo que lo más probable con muchos no regresen" En esa parte mire al resto de camaradas. "Pero más que quiera protegerlos, no lo lograre. Pero su vidas están en sus manos, si quieren vivir, tendrán que hacer lo que yo diga. Si hacen bien, tal vez la mayoría podrán contar lo que sucedió. ¿Está claro?" concluyo el coronel con una pregunta.

"Si señor" decimos todos.

El coronel no se veía satisfecho con eso.

"¡No los escucho!" repitió el coronel, pero mas fuerte

"¡Si señor!"

"¡No los escucho!"

"¡Si señor!"

"¡No los escucho!"

Esto último ya me había hartado. Les gane la palabra a todos y grite.

"¡Ya no se haga el menso!" Grite y todos me prestaron.

No sé si debía haberme callado o no, pero ya estoy bastante agotado para poder soportar algo así.

El coronel me miro fijamente, no como malo, si no, como sonriendo en forma burlona. Este tipo quiere darme una lección, lo más probable seria avergonzándome enfrente de mis compañeros

"Muchacho. Todos te extrañaremos" Dijo el coronel.

Se lo que se refería. Dice por mi arrogancia me va matar, no me provoco. Entonces decidí jugar al mismo juego que el.

"Entonces me asegurare de matar a todos los Locust que sea posible, para que me recuerden" Respondí.

El Coronel me dio una sonrisa amigable, por lo que me gusto mucho. Ahora me siento más confiado.

Pero unos momentos después cambio a su cara de serio y tenebroso. Se giro mientras veía a nosotros.

"¿¡Que están esperando!? ¡Muévanse!" Grito El coronel y todos los soldados se movieron.

Yo no me moví, si no. Me quede solo, literalmente. Mire a mí alrededor como un idiota.

"¡Muchacho!" Grito el Coronel y me dirigió la mirada. "Ven aquí" Ordeno y obedecí

Avanza hacia él con una cara de confusión

"¿Sabes a donde ir?" Me pregunto

"Acabo de llegar. Pues es un muy obvio que este parado sin saber que es lo que debo hacer" Respondí.

"Tranquilo Muchacho. Yo te diré lo que vas a hacer"

Mire fijamente al coronel a los ojos. Solo esperaba que la tarea que me iba dar no sea limpiar la base o repartir armas.

"Antes de nada quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Cómo a los dieciséis estas al servicio militar?" Me pregunto.

La verdad. Peleaba a los 14. Como era antes superviviente. Tuve que luchar por mi vida y a de los mas compañeros.

Respire hondo y empecé a contar.

"Antes era superviviente" Dije y al coronel se puso inmediatamente atención a mí. "Yo nunca pude vivir una vida normal, bueno… en estos días no hay una vida normal. Pero ahí desarrolle mis habilidades de combate, era bastante bueno. Pero un día, Los Locust invadieron nuestro campamento y lo destruyeron. Antes que las cosas empeoraran. Un equipo de la COG nos rescató. Durante el rescate un soldado miro como eran mis habilidades de combate, por lo que me ofrecieron un lugar en la COG. Acepte para poder evitar más gente muriera, porque sé que en la COG, podre hacer algo útil aquí" termine mi explicación.

El coronel me miro, parecía que me respetaba. Mi historia al parecer lo convenció lo suficiente.

"Chico... ¿Qué tan bueno eres de reconocimiento?" Me pregunto.

"Yo buscaba provisiones a los 10"

"Bien. Hay un novato esperando en la entrada" Me aviso y empezó a explicar.

No me importaba ir con un novato. Hace un mes de dejar de ser un novato. Aun recuerdo las burlas que me daban.

"Quiero que tu y el novato busque a un sembrador en esta zona"

Me dio un mapa y lo mire. Estaban marcadas las posibles localizaciones del sembrador. Guarde el mapa en mi bolsillo derecho.

"Quiero que lo localizan y lo destruyan"

No era problema en localizarlo, si no, en como destruirlo. De seguro que improvisare en algo.

"De acuerdo"

El Coronel me dio una sonrisa y yo a él.

"Reúnete con él y busque a ese sembrador… y buena suerte" me dijo con una sonrisa

Le sonríe la última vez.

"Siempre tengo suerte" Le dije y fui corriendo a la puerta.

Había llegado a la puerta. Buscaba a ese novato sin perder la calma. Un indicio de cómo lo encontré fue al ver a un soldado con casco, que hizo mal la recarga con el lancer. Me dirige con él a toda prisa y le pregunte.

"¿Tu eres el novato que va a ir de reconocimiento?" Le pregunte y él me puso atención con nerviosismo.

"S-si. ¿Tú eres mi compañero?"

"Si" Afirme "Me llamo Hans Gaedke" me introduje con amabilidad.

El se pudo tranquilizar y me miro alegremente.

"Me Llamo Benjamin Carmine" Él se introdujo

Me abrí los ojos como platos y me emocione al oir eso. Resulta que soy muy buen amigo de Clayton Carmine.

"¡Chanfle! ¡Yo soy amigo de tu hermano!, ¡Clay!" dije y Ben se sorprendió.

"¿¡Conoces a mi hermano?!" Me pregunto con entusiasmo.

"Si. Fui su compañero por tres meses"

Bueno… mis únicos tres meses en servicio militar.

"No lo puedo creer"

Si igualmente.

Luego recordé m misión y luego le hable a Ben.

"Hablaremos más adelante. Sera mejor que nos movamos" dije mientras preparada mi Lancer

Ben asentó con la cabeza y nos salimos de la entrada de la base y nos dirigimos a buscar al sembrador


	2. Capitulo 2

Acto 1 Capitulo 2 Sembrador

Marcus Fénix. Un veterano experto de las guerras del péndulo, observaba la destrucción en las calles de la ciudad .Apenas era tranquilo, daba la sensación de que los Locust podrían emboscar en cualquier momento, por lo que no sería tan fácil estar calmado. Pero no era problema para Marcus, es siempre esta calmado y preparado para cualquier situación. Por supuesto que no estaba solo. Esta con el pelotón Delta, con los mejores soldados y amigos con quien confiar.

Marcus y el pelotón Delta se dirigía hacia la base. Las comunicaciones estaban cortadas, por lo que era imposible contactar con Anya para poder saber en qué dirección segura poder ir.

Dominic Santiago, mejor conocido como Dom. Miraba con su preocupación a su mejor amigo, Marcus. El estaba preocupado, más que al resto de sus compañeros, aunque no lo pareciera. Dom no aguanto ni un minuto y empezó a hablar con Marcus.

"Esto no me gusta, Marcus. Esas larvas podrían emboscarnos en cualquier momento" Dijo Dom.

"Tienes razón, No hemos visto a ningún Locust desde la ultima hora" Añadio Jace stratton.

Jace es un Gear de gran habilidad. A la edad de un niño, Jace había perdido padres y hermanos en el día-e y que sobrevivió. Había unido a la COG, tras haber sido salvado por los Gears en varias ocasiones.

"Tranquilos, tan pronto que lleguemos a la base, estaremos seguros" Dijo Marcus.

"Por lo mientras, tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier Locust nos reciba balas para nosotros" dijo Baird.

Damon Baird, como Gear y como genio es el mejor. Puede reparar cosas con el equipo necesario que tenga a su disposición. Tiene una gran amistad Agustus Cole, El ex jugador de Trashball, que es muy fuerte, es un gran Gear. Es alguien que te conviene tenerle cerca para que vigile tu espalda.

"Si, no quiero que me muera en este maldito lugar" Dijo Cole.

"Baird ¿Ya has podido contactar con control?" Pregunto Marcus.

"Nada. Debe de haber 'algo' que interfiere" Dijo Baird y pensó un momento. Si las comunicaciones estaban interferidas, un sembrador era lo más probable. Habian mandado soldados y gears para localizar los sembradores, inclusive a novatos sin experiencia.

"Si, lo más probable. Delta, tenemos que buscar a ese sembrador" Ordeno Marcus.

Unos Momentos, Tai kaliso se quedo quieto. Sus compañeros se quedaron mirando fijamente a él. Tai es el más calmado y peligroso que cualquier otro Gear. Si él no se mueve, hay una buena razón para estarlo. Marcus le dio una mirada y le hablo.

"¿Qué sucede, Tai?" pregunto Marcus

"Un francotirador. Tercer edificio de adelante, séptimo piso" dijo Tai.

Los demás dieron una mirada rápida y vieron al francotirador, era cierto, pero. Él francotirador no había disparado, solo daba unos reflejos con la mira, pero nada hostil.

"No parece que nos quiere disparar" Dijo Dom y pensó rápido y hablo. "Debe ser unos de los nuestros" afirmo Dom.

"Si, Vamos a ver" Dijo Marcus y se dirigieron al edificio.

No había enemigos cerca, era una oportunidad perfecta para llegar al edificio sin meterse en problemas. Una vez haber llegado, entraron y subieron por las escaleras rápidamente. Una vez al llegar al séptimo piso. Encontraron a dos soldados, uno de ellos era el francotirador del que dio la señal.

Marcus dio una mirada rápida al francotirador y le hablo.

"¿Son los únicos?" Pregunto, Marcus.

"Si" Afirmo el francotirador. "Nos mandaron a localizar cualquier sembrador y neutralizarlo" Explico él francotirador.

"¿Solo a ustedes dos?" Pregunto Dom.

"Si… no sé si fue buena idea la del parte coronel mactavish, en mandarnos a los dos" se guardo silencio un momento y se introdujo "Por cierto. Me llamo Hans Gaedke, Él se llama Benjamín Carmine" Dijo Hans.

"Deja las introducciones para un lado" Interrumpió Marcus. "¿Por qué demonios están ustedes dos aquí arriba?" Pregunte él.

"Mira por la ventana, de tu lado izquierdo" Dijo Hans.

Todos se fueron a lado izquierdo para ver lo que sucedía. Notaron la presencia del sembrador. Era como ver a una cucaracha diez veces más grande, tiene un olor horrible, no hay explicación porque interrumpe las comunicaciones. Ahora mismo estaban produciendo nemacyst, locust que se utilizaba como explosivos ya que con criaturas que explotan que cualquier golpe, lo mejor es acabarlos en larga distancia.

El sembrador no estaba solo. Estaba acompañado por varios drones, granaderos y boomers.

"Por lo menos, lo encontramos" Dijo Hans con optimismo.

"Si, pero, ¿Cómo lo matamos?" Dijo Cole.

"Es exactamente, lo que yo iba a decir" Dijo Hans.

"Pero no es solo eso. Hay tres rehenes atrapados, de los nuestros" Dijo carmine y los señalo.

La mayoría se sorprendieron al ver a los prisioneros, ellos eran, Alex Brand, Garrus Paduk y Sofia Hendrick. Ellos estaban arrodillados y con las manos atadas, imposible que ellos escaparan por si solos.

"Maldición" Exclamo Baird "Tenemos que salvarlos"

"Si… pero, ¿Cómo?" Dijo jace.

Marcus hecho una mirada rápida y pensó. Podrían destruir la colima que sostiene el edificio, para poder matar al sembrador, que no era tan alto, pero, lo suficiente para matarlo, pero en hacerlo, matarían a los compañeros en cautiverio.

Entonces miro a sus compañeros y luego al enemigo. Miro a Hans por un momento y pregunto.

"¿Qué tan bueno eres con el rifle?"

"No que digan 'Que bruto', que puntería que tiene este chico. Pero, de que soy bueno, soy bueno" Respondió Hans.

"Escúchame atentamente" dijo Marcus y empezó a explicar "Quiero que te quedes aquí y le dispares al granadero a mi señal" Dijo Marcus mientras señalaba al granadero cerca Paduk "¿Entendido?" termino Marcus.

"Si"

Marcus miro al resto del pelotón y a Carmine.

"Los demás, Bajemos a las calles. Incluyendo te a ti, Carmine" ordeno Marcus y se bajaron a la calle. Hans miraba con atención a ellos mientras se iban. Hans pensó un momento y se preocupo.

 _Chanfle… ¿Cuál es la seña?_

Marcus y los demás ya bajaron a la calle. Marcus va a explicar el plan que tenía en mente, aunque no sea la mejor la idea, tenía que intentarlo.

"Este es el plan: Primero salvaremos a nuestros compañeros, pero lo haremos en todos los ángulos posibles. Baird, Cole, Tai y Jace, rodearan a la izquierda. Dom, Carmine y yo, atacaremos por la derecha. Cuando estemos listos, daré la señal a Hans, una vez que mate al granadero, atacaremos" Explico Marcus.

La duda le llego a Baird, rápidamente. El sembrador, como lo iban a matar. No dudo en interrumpir a Marcus para hablar con él.

"¿Qué pasa con el sembrador? Por lo que sabemos, no tenemos un maldito explosivo como derribamos al sembrador" Dijo Baird y Marcus.

"Si 'Nosotros' no la tenemos, pero, los bommers si tienen" declaro Marcus "Una vez que rescatemos a nuestros compañeros, nos ocuparemos del sembrador. En marcha" concluyo y se separaron

Tras separarse. Carmine empezó a estar nervioso, anqué aun mas, teniendo en cuenta que sería la primera vez que lucha en una batalla. Antes que se encontrara bien con el pelotón Delta, Él y junto con Hans, no habían tenido ningún encuentro con los Locust, si había, se escondían para no tener que combatir y seguir avanzado sin ningún problema. Pero ahora, tendrá que luchar, y tener en cuenta si no lo sale bien, va costar sus vida y de sus compañeros.

Dom noto el nerviosismo en Carmine, no dudo en preguntar por su inconformidad.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Dom.

"No… nada bien… es que seria que esta sería mi primera batalla" respondió Carmine.

"¿Por?"

"Soy recluta… y es mi primer día"

"Genial" Exclamo Marcus al oír eso.

Marcus pensó lo siguiente. Carmine solo era un novato, además no conocía a Hans, solo sabía que era mucho más joven que Carmine, entonces podría complicarse más las cosas.

"¿Al menos sabes combatir, novato?" pregunto Marcus

"Si… Hans medio consejos" Respondió Carmine.

"Entonces no hace falta explicar cómo se hace" Dijo Marcus.

Carmine aun se notaba que seguía nervioso.

"Oye, ¿dijiste que tu nombre es Carmine? ¿Tienes un hermano que sea Gear?" Pregunto cambiando de tema Dom.

"Si, los cuatro somos. Bueno: ahora tres. ¿Conoce a alguno?" Respondió Carmine.

"Serví con Anthony. Era un buen soldado. Mis respetos"

Anthony Carmine. El era un buen soldado, había servido en el escuadrón Delta hace aproximadamente un año, en una operación para rescatar al Alfa y recuperar el resonador. El desafortunadamente había muerto de un tiro en la cabeza por un francotirador mientras tenía la cabeza descubierta mientras se quejaba que su arma estaba atascada.

"Gracias. Es bueno saber que murió como un héroe"

Dom inmediata mente recordó la muerte de Anthony

"Eh… Sí,claro"

"Por cierto, Novato, ¿Qué tan bueno es ese amigo tuyo?, ¿Es su primer día también?" Pregunto Marcus.

"¿Hans? No. El es listo, logramos sobrevivir 6 horas sin llegar a tener ningún conflicto con los Locust. Además, El ya había sido compañero de mi hermano mayor, Clay, por sus únicos 3 meses de servicio" Explico Carmine.

 _¿Sus únicos 3 meses de servicio?_ Exclamo Marcus mientras pensaba

"Solo espero que lo haga bien" Suspiro Marcus.

Tras llegar a la zona. Se fueron a cubrirse, para estar escondidos y preparados para el combate. Dom aviso a Marcus y a Carmine que Baird, Cole, Jace y Tai ya estaban en posición. Ellos dieron una señal que estaban listo, Marcus miro rápidamente a Dom y a Carmine.

"Prepárense" Ordeno Marcus.

Marcus miraba la posición en la que se encontraba Hans. Él saco una linterna y parpadeaba la luz rápidamente para poder llamar la atención de Hans.

Tras unos instantes. Hans miro atentamente hacia Marcus, con la esperanza de saber cuál es la señal para poder atacar. Vio que Marcus hizo un acento con la cabeza mientras miraba atentamente a él.

Hans reacciono rápidamente con la esperanza que fuese esa la señal, apunto con su rifle al granadero. Ajusto la mira lo suficiente para poder tener un tiro limpio a la cabeza.

"Hasta la vista" dijo y jalo el gatillo

Rápidamente. El granadero cayo rápidamente, el resto del pelotón Delta ataco a los demás Locust que tenían retenidos a los demás compañeros, y así comenzando el ataque.

Paduk, Sofía y Alex. No tardaron en evitar al fuego enemigo y se fueron a donde estaba Baird para cubrirse y reunirse con los demás compañeros. Al llegar, Cole les dio una sonrisa.

"Me alegra verlos" Dijo Cole.

"Si, no esperaba que ustedes estuvieran en la ciudad" Dijo Sofía.

"Igualmente"

Paduk echo una mirada rápida, pero bajo después de que unos tiros que casi le dan.

"¡Maldición!, ¡necesitamos una arma!" Ordeno Paduk.

"¡Tomen!" Grito Baird mientras aventaba una bolsa.

Alex tomo la bolsa rápidamente y la abrió. Había tres lancers en ella.

"Bien" Dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

Ella tomo el lancer y paso a los demás compañeros. Cuando el resto preparo sus Lancer, Sofía miro a Baird.

"¿Ahora qué?" Pregunta.

"Solo falta matar esos boomers, tomar sus lanzagranadas y disparar las colimas y aplastar ese sembrador" Explico Baird.

"¡Bien!, ¡Es hora de matar larvas!" Exclamo Alex y ataco a los Locust.

Paduk y Sofía también atacaron a los Locust rápidamente. Todo parecía que la batalla estuviera en contra de los Gers, pero no tardaron en igualar la batalla.

Los Boomers se adentraron más adelante para tener mejor alcance de fuego. Cole y Baird, aprovecharon y dispararon a los dos Boomers que estaban a la vista, una vez abatidos. Jace y Tai, corrieron hacia los cadáveres de los boomers para tomar sus lanzagranadas.

Apenas, habían logrado tomar las lanzagranadas en el suelo.

"¡Aplasten a este bicho!" Grito Marcus.

Jace y Tai dispararon hacia las colimas que sostenían el edificio. Con éxito, el edificio.

"¡Apártense!" Grito Cole mientras se alegaba rápidamente del lugar.

Los demás Gears también se disponían en alegarse del lugar donde va caer el edificio ya que están en lo bastante cerca.

El edificio cayó y aplasto al sembrador. Se alzó una cantidad de polvo que pareciera que hubieran lanzado varias granadas de humos por todas partes, no se podía ver. Marcus se levantaba lentamente, apenas el podía distinguir las siluetas de sus compañeros que se movían.

"¿Chicos se encuentran bien?" Pregunto Hans a través por radio, y se oía con preocupación. "Qué alguien me diga algo. ¡Lo que sea!"

"Idiota" Respondió Baird.

Hubo un silencio de repente.

"No me simpatizas" Dijo Hans en un tono enojado.

"Hans, ¿Todavía hay larvas?" Pregunto Marcus.

"No lo creo. La mayoría murieron en la batalla y otros murieron aplastados, pero no estoy seguro. No veo ningún Locust… o cualquier cosa. Pero de todas maneras me voy a ir abajo" Explico Hans.

"De acuerdo" dijo Marcus.

Cada vez había más claridad en el aire rápidamente hasta que se hay luz en su totalidad. Se podía ver que todos los Locust estaban muertos y la zona es segura.

Luego los Gears contemplaron al cadáver del sembrador que estaba aplasta.

"Así se mata a una cucaracha" Exclamo Alex.

"Bueno… ¿Ahora qué Marcus?" Pregunto Dom.

Marcus intento utilizar la comunicación mediante la radio, pero solo había estática.

"¡Maldición!, aun debe haber más sembradores por aquí" Exclamo Marcus.

"Yo opino que nos largamos de aquí, ya estoy harto de todo esto" Exclamo Baird.

"Baird tiene razón. No duraremos mucho aquí" Dijo Dom

Marcus estaba de acuerdo con esa idea. Ya paso mucho tiempo, Los Gears estaban agotados, no les quedaba mucha munición para seguir combatiendo.

"De acuerdo. Cuando llegue Hans, nos largamos de aquí y volvemos a la base" Ordeno Marcus.

"¡Espere un momento!, ¿¡Tu eres Marcus Fenix-!?"

"Sargento" Interrumpió Marcus

Ben se callo por unos momentos, miro fijamente a Marcus con una mirada de asombro y terror por la mirada que le daba a él.

"S- si, sargento Fenix" Dijo Carmine mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. "¡No puedo creer que luche junto con un héroe de las guerras del Péndulo!" Dijo Carmine y Paduk movió su cabeza por otro lado.

Jace miraba por detrás por casualidad y vio a Hans dirigiéndose hacia aquí.

"Vaya, eso fue rápido" Dijo Jace sombrado con la velocidad.

"Vámonos de-"Antes de que Marcus dijera la orden, hubo un disturbio.

Cuando Marcus se dio la vuelta. Abrió los ojos completamente al ver un objeto gigante, se parecía a un robot de alta tecnología que no era humana y con una forma parecido como de un ángel. Se veía que esa cosa hacia una entrada mientras que salía por un portal, se notaba que un tipo de radiación que venía del portal.

Los Gears estaban sorprendidos al ver eso. Algunos estaban intentaban tranquilizarse, otros estaban alterados y Carmine estaba asustado

"¡Oh dios mío! ¿Esa cosa nos va a matar?" Exclamo Carmine al ver eso.

"Me lleva el chanfle, dudo mucho que eso sea un ángel o un dios" Dijo Hans..

"¡Que es esa maldita cosa!" Exclamo Cole.

"¡Tranquilos todos!" Grito Sofía para poder tranquilizar a sus compañeros, pero el intento fue fallido.

Llego un momento que todos los Gears hablaban al mismo tiempo sin poder entenderles.

"¡CALLENSE!" Grito Marcus.

"Yo no voy a quedarme deformado de la cara como a ese soldado con la cara quemada" se oyo que lo dijo Hans cuando todos los demás guardaron silencio. Paduk puso atención a Hans rápidamente al oír eso. El reconocía a Hans porque él fue el que dijo comentarios honestos hacia el coronel.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Paduk con una miraba fría hacia Hans.

"Se me chispoteo" Dijo Hans.

Mientras tanto. Tai un seguía viendo a la cosa que estaba en el aire y sin moverse. Pero rápidamente se veía un transporte aéreo que salía por detrás de la cosa. Se veía que el transporte parecía un vehículo humano, pero ninguno que perteneciera a la COG.

"¡Miren arriba!" Aviso Tai y los demás Gears pusieron atención.

Los Gears miraban como el transporte se caía hacia cualquier parte de la ciudad hasta que se perdió de la vista.

Marcus sabía que era un transporte que no era de la COG. Pero era seguro que tenían que investigarlo, porque eso daría una pista de que estaba pasando.


End file.
